


Drabble: Moments (Alex Gaskarth)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Preferences, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: In which you and your boyfriend discuss future plans for your relationship.





	

Had it been a typical study session, you would have shut of all of the unnecessary electronic devices residing in your bedroom and hid them in your underwear drawer before beginning your studies to avoid distraction and promote concentration. 

 Yet, there was a specific exception to this rule: anytime Alex was away on All Time Low business, you permitted yourself to keep your cell phone open in your textbook drawer because not only were you apprehensive of his whereabouts but Alex had the tendency of spamming you with travel anecdotes. 

 And so, with All Time Low currently on a headlining tour across the United Kingdom, it comes as no surprise that the familiar cell phone vibrations forces you to momentarily cease your studies so that you can leap to your bed and tend to the notification. Not that you mind the interruption; studying language theories was becoming stale.

 Fingers and eyes skilfully work in unison as you pad over to your bed. The moment the screen informs that you have a _“Text Message from Alex”_ , your body stalls, wide eyes scanning the said message.

  _“Rehearsals would be less boring if you here.”_

 Gaiety erupts in your stomach, a timid smile permanently frames the lower half of your face and numbness courses through your veins as you read the simple yet meaningful message your boyfriend has texted. In fact, if you hadn't stubbed your toe while continuing your march towards your bed, you wouldn't have even noticed that you were walking with your head in the clouds. 

  _“I wish I was there too. But at least one of us has to have a conventional job.”_

 After sending the clever response, you press your back against the fluffy pillows on your bed, visualizing in what context Alex has sent the message. The image that comes to mind is one of a sly, texting, loose-clothed Alex sprawled across the floor of a packed rehearsal studio. In other words, an image that portrays Alex in his spontaneity and authenticity. 

  _“Yeah, at least one of us is gonna have to teach our kids what real life is like.”_

  Previous gaiety, numbness and timidity now respectively escalate into full-fledged bliss, temporary paralysis and a toothy grin that now reaches up to your ears. Results undoubtedly of the adoration you felt for Alex.

 It wasn't so much that your boyfriend had charmingly brought up the idea of kids for the future of your relationship that had you grinning like a dotty teenager but rather that fact that unknowingly you shared similar relationship aspirations

 And that alone was bound to make your next reunion with Alex memorable.


End file.
